


Solvent

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Denial of Feelings, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, Holography, Hotels, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mystery, Talking, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Sequel to Clemency. Waking up unaware of the previous night's events, Hal is understandably confused. He and Sinestro have a little ring chat.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Solvent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clemency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099776) by [Koschei_Oakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown). 



> Credit to DC Comics.

When Hal awoke, his head was very sore and he could barely keep his eyes open. Groaning, he buried his face into his pillow as though that could have any chance of solving his problem. It didn't. In fact, the uncomfortable pressure only increased.

Giving up on that attempt as a total failure, Hal dragged himself out of bed and stumbled about a bit. Wooziness overcame him at first but his vision soon cleared into something that was at least useful, enough for Hal to get a glimpse of his surroundings.

By the look of it, he was in some kind of hotel room and thankfully was quite alone. A sensation of cool air on his neck caused Hal to look down and his shirt was unbuttoned in the same manner it would be if he'd stopped halfway through stripping. Apprehension crept upon him. Why exactly had he been trying to divest himself of all his clothes?

Though uncertain if he really wanted to find any answer at all, Hal looked from left to right. Nothing proved or disproved any theories he could come up with. For now, his state of partial undress would have to remain a mystery. In the meantime, Hal was going to do something about his hangover.

Blearily rubbing at the side of his head, Hal made his way to the bathroom where he hoped to find access to consumable water. "Ring," he began, thoughtful as he went. "I don't suppose you could tell me what happened last night?" But of course not. Specifics were required if Hal didn't want an update of the activity of every being in the universe at the time.

Sparkling clear water trickled out from the tap when Hal turned it on and it didn't look particularly harmful. Shrugging, Hal constructed himself a cup. "Tell me the names of the Lanterns I came in contact with over the last twenty-four hours," he decided on specifying. Maybe one of those Lanterns could fill him in.

As Hal brought the shimmering cupful of water to his lips and took a small sip, his ring provided the answer, "Thaal Sinestro." The water that had been in Hal's mouth was spat out onto the sink.

Of all the answers Hal could have expected, of all the people he might've run into, Sinestro would be the last on the list. But he would be on that list, Hal had no doubt about it. Sinestro had a habit of showing up where Hal both did and didn't want him to be, and trouble usually followed.

Hal wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sinestro," he said aloud but it wasn't a question. He knew now with no trace of uncertainty that Sinestro had been there. In fact, Hal was almost expecting him to randomly appear in response to his name.

There was, to Hal's quiet disappointment, no sudden and unexplained invasion of Sinestro into the room. Everything was quite quiet. "Show me," Hal requested then. "What did Sinestro and I get up to?" For Hal had no memory of it.

Cup still in hand and resignation on his lips, Hal turned to face the spacious bathroom which was conveniently the perfect place to view a holographic projection. Interrupted only by the occasional moment to take a sip of water, Hal watched the scene of several long sleep-filled hours ago be recreated before his eyes.

In the end, what Hal saw wasn't as bad as it could have been. Certainly, it was far worse than he could have hoped for, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he thought of just how needy he had been, but at least Hal hadn't done something really stupid. Like eloping.

With Sinestro around, really anything could have happened and Hal dreaded to think. That it had ended in this chaste and life-unchanging way was something Hal should be grateful for. So why was Hal's embarrassment quickly converting to hopeless yearning?

Maybe it had something to do with Hal's hangover. He still didn't feel particularly great. And now the reason he'd gone and put himself in such a vulnerable position was returning and he was wishing his biggest problem was once more an inability to unbutton his own shirt. If only Sinestro was still with him. Wouldn't he know just the thing to say?

Amused by the irrationality of his own brain, Hal snorted and tipped the last of his water down the drain. If Sinestro's words were going to do Hal any good, it was because Sinestro would find a way to completely derail the original point and make everything about himself.

That was still better, Hal had to admit it, couldn't deny the way he felt. The construct in his hand dissolved to mist and he sat down heavily on the edge of the bathtub, face hidden in his hands.

There was a way, one hope, and Hal wasn't all that surprised to find himself seriously considering it. Words Sinestro had spoken rang so clearly in his mind that it was as though Hal himself could actually remember the original moment they'd been said. A request for communication, off hand but now clung to. Call Sinestro in the morning?

It was terribly tempting. Although Hal wasn't entirely sure what he'd call Sinestro about. The topic of last night could hardly be applicable. Hal couldn't let it be applicable. That having Sinestro entirely reenact the scene was so distractingly desirable had to be ignored.

In some kind of premature anticipation, Hal could already feel Sinestro's breath like a breeze on his neck, the precise fingers that would trail over him and the taste on his lips, better than any human. Mouth watering.

A discomforted strained noise forced itself from between Hal's lips and he stood up, hands on either side of his head. Why couldn't he have what he wanted? It was as though his mind had momentarily reverted back to its previous state of carelessness and he'd forgotten his reason. One slip up quickly led to more.

So no calling Sinestro. If Hal couldn't control himself, could think only of how wonderful hurling himself back into Sinestro's arms would be, such a limit would need to be applied. There was really no other reasonable choice.

To have decided was almost a relief and Hal lowered his hands. The frantic longing excitement that had gripped him faded away and he was left with something far more mellow. He exited the bathroom, allowed the door to close behind him and once again examined the room Sinestro had left him in. Unsurprisingly, it was very nice. Sinestro never did do things halfway.

It seemed a shame to waste the peace and quiet Hal had been gifted with, especially when he didn't feel like going anywhere anyway, and so Hal settled himself back down on the bed. His fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt as he stared up at the ceiling.

Maybe there was a faint trace of memory coming back to Hal. Or it was just his imagination. All things considered, and Hal was blushing again, he'd been very hammered. It was a wonder he hadn't got himself into serious trouble. Well, no. That was thanks to Sinestro.

And just like that, Hal went back on his decision. He didn't think too much about it. One command to his ring was all it took to request communication with Sinestro. Why did it have to be so easy? Even then though, if Hal did have to go to great lengths to get in contact with Sinestro, he'd still do it. In fact, it would likely only increase the appeal.

The call connected and Hal's anticipation, a mixture of eagerness and apprehension, was a palpable feeling in his throat. "Jordan," Sinestro said in greeting, his tone nothing but wary. "I did not expect to hear from you." A question was hidden under all of that which Hal had no trouble uncovering. To Sinestro, this unpredicted event was highly suspicious.

For a moment, Hal contemplated that his choice to call Sinestro hadn't been the best of moves to make. The last thing he wanted was to put Sinestro on guard. "I didn't think it through," he confessed honestly.

That got a brief laugh from Sinestro, sending shivers rippling down Hal's back. "Of that," Sinestro responded, "I have no doubt." It was not unkind. The flavour coating Sinestro's last words was more fond than anything. Then it was gone. "What do you want?"

"To thank you," Hal powered ahead. He twisted his ring absently around his finger. "You didn't have to help me. I'm... grateful. To you. For leaving me in this very nice bed. I know you could've done a lot worse." Like kidnapping because as much as Hal thought he might enjoy uninterrupted time in Sinestro's company, abduction was of course off the table.

There was a sound on Sinestro's end of the call, a soft exhale of breath. Was he disappointed by Hal's plain reasoning, had maybe hoped for something else? Could he be weary even that his help was so unexpected Hal would need to thank him for it? Both were Hal's emotions and he had no idea if they were shared.

After a pause, Sinestro said carefully, "It was no trouble." Getting a read on what he was thinking was impossible. Maybe if they stood face to face, it would be easier but even then Sinestro was a constant mystery.

Silence fell as Hal rolled his tongue thoughtfully around inside his mouth, trying to decide how to reply. "I know I was a bit of a pain," he settled on finally. Honestly, he couldn't imagine why Sinestro hadn't just dumped him in the room and walked out.

"You were... upset," Sinestro excused. Or it might have just been a simple statement of fact. Maybe a correction. Either way, he was entirely right. As hard as Hal might find it to read Sinestro's mind, it wasn't quite the same situation in reverse. For some things anyway. For others, Sinestro had no clue.

The words, whatever had been the intention in saying them, had served as a reminder and Hal rubbed uncomfortably at his bicep, arm drawn across his chest. "I don't want to talk about it," he said abruptly.

It was a clear shift in mood to something more hostile and Sinestro responded accordingly, "Then what do you want to talk about?" A harsh note permeated his voice. It made Hal sad to think his chance for civil conversation had been revoked and he rolled onto his side, one hand under his cheek.

There had to be some way to recover from this surely and Hal wracked his brains for any topic that was safe. Eventually, he sighed and asked, voice low and with an attempt at casualness, "Should I talk to you about my boring life?"

Sinestro made a small dismissive noise and Hal could picture the expression on his face, all variations of affronted arrogance. "Your life is hardly boring, Jordan," was the rebuttal and Hal had to shrug at that as he inspected the patterns on his blankets.

On Earth, it was usually the same way. Those Hal knew would look at his life and see only the surface level stuff, constant death defying action and an inability to never stop. They'd think it exciting, even as they disagreed and judged because it wasn't what they personally would want. They didn't understand.

That life was something Hal was used to and while it was certainly infinitely better than anything else, it rarely truly excited him. "I think it's boring," Hal confessed. "Without you. Don't you -" But he had to break off, couldn't finish that because he knew exactly what he'd be doing and how Sinestro would take it.

At that point, Hal had to laugh at himself. "Talking to you is impossible," he muttered but it wasn't an accusation. "If I ask what you've been up to, you'll think I'm fishing for some kind of usable information. Asking how you are is searching for vulnerability. I don't think any topic is safe."

"That is hardly my fault, Jordan," Sinestro retorted, derisive. "You are the one who would use anything I say against me. Do not try to deny it. You and your misguided morality cannot help it. And yet" - here, Sinestro's accusing, fierce tone softened somewhat - "it would also be unwise for you to reveal anything to me."

The fingers of the hand Hal had put before him flexed and curled over into a loose fist. His nails scratched against his palm. "What a pair we make," he murmured. "I want to tell you everything, Thaal. I really do. I -" The words couldn't leave Hal's mouth and he turned his face into the pillow.

Silence followed on the other end of the call. Had Sinestro ended the conversation? If he had, it was for the best. How interested would he really be in the things Hal had to say? There were so many places Hal had been to recently where he could think only of Sinestro but he couldn't guarantee that state of mind was reciprocated.

Somewhere outside the room, a door slammed. Hal startled, head lifting from the bed as he gazed in the direction of the sound. He may have made some noise, unwittingly transmitted some feeling as Sinestro said quickly, "Jordan?"

Clarity soon came to Hal in the form of several familiar Green Lantern voices. "It's John," Hal responded reluctantly to Sinestro. "And some others. They must have come after me." That this would happen hadn't occurred to Hal but Sinestro had known, hadn't he? They'd spoken of it.

Entirely unenthusiastic, Hal abandoned his relaxation on the nice soft bed where he'd been trying to talk to Sinestro and stood up. Sinestro said, "Let me distract you no longer," and Hal had to laugh at that. As if he would ever resent being distracted by Sinestro, as if he didn't want it at every possible moment.

For now, Hal only pointed out, tone amused, "I'm the one who called you. And I'm going to again." The decision was made in that split second, leaving Hal with a distinct lack of discomfort. "We're going to talk about the most pointless of things. Alright?"

Down the hall, the voices were getting closer and now nervous energy was prickling over Hal's skin as he considered Sinestro would deny him. Maybe, to Sinestro, it wasn't worth talking to Hal if he got no usable information from it.

There was a pause in which Hal fidgeted a great deal as he stood caught halfway between the door and the bed. "If you believe that to be wise," Sinestro finally allowed for with the utmost caution.

Just those simple words brought the widest of smiles to Hal's lips. "I don't," he confessed easily. "But I also don't care." He moved to the door and pressed his forehead against it, not yet ready to leave. "Maybe it'd be safer not to. Smarter. Better. When have I ever cared about that?"

The soft sound of amusement Hal received in return was a victory - and also the sweetest sound he'd heard all morning. "I see your point," Sinestro agreed. "May we not come to regret this decision. I await your call with anticipation."

Before ending their current call, Sinestro paused as though to allow for Hal to speak, to say anything. There were no words Hal could muster in his own language that could possibly express himself and so he just replied, "Me too." He hoped Sinestro could understand his sincerity.

When the call ended, Hal was left acutely aware he was alone. An urge came upon him, a hook that bound him, to make the next time he called Sinestro to be right in that instant. He shook his head at himself. There were other things he had to deal with first.


End file.
